


投机取巧

by ninaneversay



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaneversay/pseuds/ninaneversay
Summary: 这个和*****is mine是有一定的剧情联系的。不过分开看也无所谓。
Relationships: 飞光
Kudos: 10





	投机取巧

【投机取巧】  
丁飞一副善解人意的样子，说着，tz，明天就要走了，估计心情也不怎么好，你去陪陪他。  
这就把郑光毫不保留的让了出来，好像这一段时间黏着不放的，床上乱搞的不是他一样。  
第二天，都快十一点了，郑光揉揉眼睛，听见有人按门铃，以为是客房服务，不想搭理。  
但是门铃响个不停，骂了句脏话，随便套了个高天佐留下的T恤和个宽松裤衩，找了拖鞋，揉着腰去开门。  
“怎么是你？”郑光看了一眼门口的丁飞，装深情款款，端了个早餐餐盘在门口，人模狗样。  
“你他妈不是有门卡？”郑光侧了侧身，让丁飞先进来。  
丁飞把门带上，油嘴滑舌说了句，“我不是怕光爷房里有人，不方便嘛。”  
不方便个吊，郑光浑身难受，根本懒得坐沙发，又爬床上，靠着枕头坐，拿些丁飞准备的早午餐吃。  
丁飞坐在床边一角，帮忙给可颂涂黄油和果酱。“这个，吃起来好吃的，有小果粒在里面。”郑光夸了一句，但是声音明显有些哑，不像以往耳鬓厮磨时那么清透。  
把鲜榨果汁递到郑光手里，说，“好像是无花果的，你喜欢就行，喝点果汁润润嗓子哈。”  
房间里已经没有高天佐这个狗崽子的人影，可到处都有这个小狼狗存在的证据，甚至郑光的t恤领口都遮掩不住。  
可颂还剩两三口就摇摇手说不想吃了，四肢软到没力气，问丁飞能不能带自己去洗个澡。  
“行，你再把这个鲜奶布丁吃了，我这就去浴缸给你放温水，吃太少泡澡容易晕。”丁飞把小勺和布丁塞进去郑光手里。  
在适宜的水温里，半推半就打开双腿，让丁飞探进去手指，把昨天高天佐射进去精液清理出来。  
弄得身体不自觉发抖，丁飞还埋怨郑光，“你太惯着tz了，你什么时候也来惯惯我。”  
羊入虎口根本没什么逃跑的办法，索性不如沉醉享受，反正说到底，搞了那么多次，花活也会，是真的爽的一逼。  
随便把昨天弄得混乱不堪的床单掀了，抱着不知道是因为刚洗完澡湿的，还是本身就发浪湿的郑光开始操弄。  
喜欢的也是熟悉的节奏，郑光也在每次抽出律动的时候，暗自收缩穴肉，缠绵挽留火热性器。  
“你怎么被人操了一夜，现在还是那么紧啊？”骚话在郑光的耳边就没停过。  
郑光那时候还有些力气，笑骂他，“你操不操，不操滚。”  
“我操，我他妈好好操，你不知道你和高天佐上床的时候，我心里都想啥呢。”手指又去玩弄撩拨郑光昨天被高天佐咬得红肿牙印还没消的乳头。  
说实话，郑光从头到尾都没有完全硬起来，昨天折腾了一夜，今天刚睁开眼又接着被玩，阴茎挺多是半勃，多顶弄几下，就淅淅沥沥射了精。  
心想着，自己可是个负责任又体贴的渣男人设，一会儿再带着郑光去洗澡清理，压根儿没什么心理愧疚，抵着前列腺，来了回内射。  
明白不应期有多难受，知道这时候得让郑光歇会儿。  
好巧不巧，高天佐下飞机报平安的电话打了过来。  
高天佐还恶人先告状说，“飞总那么快呢。”  
丁飞捏着郑光通红的耳垂，毫不介意说，“佐哥，你不懂了吧，这叫break。”  
“再说了，你光哥的嘴在忙，没空和你说话。”又要验证这句话似的，把手机往身下拿，非得让高天佐听见啧啧舔吮的水渍声，只不过郑光跪坐在自己小腿上，穴里含不住的精液，流到「谁主沉浮」的纹身上，这种煽情的淫靡场景，就舍不得让高天佐这个毛头小子看了。  
郑光觉得，丁飞的掌心纹他可能不清楚，但是嘴边鸡吧上的筋脉他可真是如数家珍。也不是没玩过，喝醉喝得任性，含了冰镇啤酒给丁飞舔，还笑话他射那么快，是不是肾亏的这种戏码。  
到了最后，丁飞肾倒是不亏，自己吃了亏是真的。  
要不然那句，“女孩不要一个人在外面喝酒。”的调戏话是怎么来的呢？  
丁飞跟上床服务呢，主动问郑光，第二轮，光爷您想怎么搞。  
郑光哼唧了几声，说自己懒不想动，找了个枕头趴着，塌下腰来，乖乖挨操。  
说是自己不想动，不还是晃悠了几下腰，让丁飞每次都能顶到敏感软肉。  
搞到意识都涣散了些，呼吸都不会了，吐着小舌头只顾喘气，又被丁飞搂在怀里，一定要亲吻鼻尖唇角，让郑光说着，求饶的下流话，才肯再射进去。  
郑光气不过，咬着丁飞右手腕内侧的脉搏泄愤，被精液烫得不自觉痉挛，大腿根的肉都发颤。  
基本上所有的信任都给了，像个树袋熊一样什么都不想管，就被再次带着去浴缸洗澡。  
迷迷糊糊睡了一觉，眼皮沉得不行，知道丁飞还在旁边，似乎是自言自语也是想聊聊天，说，我做了个梦。  
丁飞亲了郑光额头一下，问，“你梦见什么了？”  
“我梦见，我在南京街头拦车，等到的是你来接我。”  
郑光是真的累得不行，晚上的聚餐也不想去，说要补觉要休息。  
丁飞点了头，把中央空调温度调高了半度，开了窗户顺便换些新鲜空气，说自己应付应付，会带夜宵回来。  
被眼尖的人看见劳力士腕表也没遮住的一圈牙印，问这是什么情况。  
估计也是知道歌词，丁飞回了一句，操的小婊子够浪，嫉妒吧。


End file.
